Hate
by Kuncui
Summary: After the holiday, everything has changed. Kei's heart is being ripped apart. what has happened to his Hikari? why is she like this? what has he done wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first S.A fanfic. I hope you'll like it. Please enjoy it and tell me what you think :D**

"Hikari, are you sure you can't come with me to Australia?" Kei asked.

"I'm sorry, Takishima. I miss my parents and brother. They're hoping to see me as well for this holiday." Hikari explained.

The students from Hakusenkan have finally finished their exams. After today, it'll be a very, very long holiday. Kei has to go with his mother to Australia and help her with her work. Of course Kei didn't want to and wanted to go to Kyushu with Hikari. But, Hikari said that Kei should help Midori-san with her work and spend some time with her.

"Hikari~" someone squealed. That can only be the one and only Toudou Akira. She flung herself at Hikari and hugged her. "I'll miss you so much, Hikari~"

"I-I'll miss you too, Akira." Hikari said.

Kei cleared his throat. Akira glared at him. "Akira, I was having a conversation with Hikari, you know." He said, obviously irritated.

"Who cares!? I don't want you to go to Kyushu with my angel Hikari!" Akira barked.

"Easy there, Bear Lady." Bear Lady? The only one who calls Akira that is-

"Shut it, Tadashi!" Akira's glare went to Tadashi.

Kei pulled Hikari from Akira and held her in his arms. "Since Hikari and I will go for our holidays tomorrow, I'll spend the entire day with Hikari."

Hikari's face turned completely red. "D-Don't play with me, Takishima!"

Kei moved to the side as a big boulder suddenly flew at his direction. Of course, the one who threw it was Akira. "Don't say unnecessary things to Hikari!"

"Shouldn't we help Hikari, Ryuu-nii?" Jun asked. He and Megumi were clinging to Ryuu like little kids.

Megumi held up her sketchpad. _"Akira and Kei are fighting over her again"_

"Um…I think it won't make any difference if we get ourselves into it." Ryuu said. He sweat dropped when He saw Akira starting to beat up Tadashi and Kei being lovey-dovey with Hikari. Of course, Hikari just blushed and Kei grinned at her expression.

Then the door burst open. "Jun-kun~!" It was Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" Jun said. Sakura hugged him and Jun suddenly passed out. A second later, he woke up. "Oh, it's the beautiful lady again." Inner Jun took Sakura's hand and kissed it.

"Oh Jun-kun, you're so romantic~" Sakura squealed. "Jun-kun, can I please come with you for the holidays?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, we're going to our parents' tropical island. Does that sound good to you, Sakura?" Jun had encircled his arm around Sakura and his other hand was holding Sakura's.

"Of course~" Sakura yelled.

"_Jun…"_ Megumi wrote on her sketchpad.

"Megumi, you know what to do." Ryuu said. "Everyone, cover your ears!" and immediately, everyone closed their ears except Jun. Megumi opened her mouth and sang.

_**BOOM!**_

Megumi is a great singer, but most of the time, her voice just makes everything explode. Jun passed out in Sakura's arms. When he opened his eyes again, he was back to the normal Jun.

"Jun-kun, I'll come to your house so we can go for our holiday together~" Sakura ran to the door and waved goodbye. "See ya later, Jun-kun!" Sakura slammed the door shut and they heard her car leaving.

"Well, I guess you two better tell your mama and papa that there's another one coming with us." Ryuu said.

"Do you have a spot for another one?"

Ryuu turned and saw Finn. She doesn't dress up as a boy anymore. It took a lot of people by surprise that Finn was actually a girl back then. "F-Finn?" Ryuu stuttered.

"I really want to come with Ryuu for the holiday. Can I?" Finn said. She had a big grin on her face as a sign that she really, really wanted to go.

"U-Um…" Ryuu looked at the twins. It took a few seconds, but they finally nodded. Ryuu smiled and looked at Finn. "Sure. Can you come to the Yamamoto's house tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Finn yelled. She was so excited. A whole holiday with Ryuu was like a dream come true for Finn. I mean, there are the twins along with Sakura, but if there's Ryuu then everything's just fine.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Akira where are you going for this holiday?" Tadashi asked after Akira had finally finished beating him up.

"I'm going to Germany with my family." Akira said. "What about you?"

"I'm going to Mount Everest and climb right to the top!" Tadashi announced and grinned.

Seeing everyone talking about their holiday plans, Megumi thought about where Yahiro would go. She finds him rather irritating and despicable but she still likes him. He was the first to listen to Megumi's beautiful voice. Thanks to him, she got a chance with the music producer awhile ago.

Jun saw the odd face his twin was making. "If you're wondering about Yahiro, Sakura once said that he was planning to come to our resort and listen to mama's concert." Jun said. Megumi quickly looked at her brother. She smiled happily. She quickly scribbled on her sketchpad and lifted it up.

"_I can't wait for tomorrow!"_

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this holiday, too." Ryuu said.

The S.A, Yahiro, Sakura, and also Finn were preparing to leave. They packed their bags, checked if they were forgetting something, and when they were all ready, they zipped their bags. It's the holidays. And in every holiday, there is always fun.

But what will happen when the fun has disappeared?

**Done! Is it too short? I'm so sorry; I don't have much inspiration for this chapter. Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible. See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh…My…Gosh! It's was only the first chapter and I already have reviews! Kyaaaaa! And someone even had it as one of their favorites! Thank you soooooo much! I love you all! \(^O^)/**

Oh how time is slow. Kei has been working all day and all night. His eyes are getting sore from staring at his laptop and paperwork. His hands are getting numb from typing and writing. He hasn't had so much work. Ever. And Kei is _always _working. This is supposed to be a holiday, right? Well, working isn't exactly a fun thing to do.

It was so tempting to just take a break, reach for his cell phone and call Hikari or even just text her. He missed her so much and it's only been a few days since he last saw her. He felt lonely and the idea of her not being with him hurts. But when he reached for his cell phone…

A huge pile of papers dropped in front of him. He looked up and saw his secretary smiling nervously at him. "Um…there's some more work for you, Kei-sama." His secretary was trying so hard to keep a straight face.

Kei sighed. This happens every time he wants to reach for his phone. One second, he's looking at his cell phone, the next thing he knows, a mountain of paperwork is in front of him. And when he tried to open the internet and try to send Hikari an e-mail, his secretary comes in again and on instinct, he closes his laptop. It's completely impossible for him to contact Hikari at all.

When he heard the door open again, he didn't look. It was either his secretary or-

"Kei" ah, that annoying voice that Kei hates the most.

"What is it, president?" Kei asked very lazily.

"Are you working hard?"

"Can't you see what I'm doing? I've been working 24 hours a day. Can't I have a break?"

"No, you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because there is much work to be done. Or are you saying this is too hard for you to handle?" This man was starting to piss Kei off.

"I, Kei Takishima, am able to handle any kind of work." It was so tempting for him to say that this was too much and he wanted to go home. He hasn't heard from his Hikari for awhile. Since she said goodbye to him at the airport, he just wanted to drag her into the plane and take her with him. But if he did do it, then that will make Atsushi angry at him and he certainly doesn't want any trouble with his girlfriend's older brother.

"Good then. Continue your work." And with that, Kei's grandfather went out the door.

He's tired now. Yes, Kei Takishima is feeling tired. He's tired because he desperately needed to talk to Hikari. Just hearing her soothing voice gives him so much strength. All he needs to do is reach for his cell phone and call her. But that would only give him more work and that means he'll never finish and go home. His mother just said to help her with her work, but she never said anything like this! Yes, work is work but for 24 hours a day? Even Kei can't handle it for long. Midori checks up on him from time to time, but it's never for long. It's usually to make sure that Kei doesn't have _too_ much work.

This is torture. Pure torture. If he knew that this was the kind of thing he had to do in Australia, then he should've said 'no' and went to Kyushu with Hikari.

"Hikari…I wonder what you're doing right now…"

After weeks of working, Kei is finally free! Yes, because of his mountains of work, he couldn't contact Hikari at all. If he even looked at his cell phone, his secretary puts a mountain of paperwork in front of him. But now he's free and can call Hikari!

In lightning speed, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. But even as he was dialing Hikari's number, something felt strange. His stomach was churning. He felt nervous for some reason. When he pressed the green button and put the phone on his ear, his eyes widened. The number he put in didn't exist. But it couldn't be. He memorized her number, well, _everyone's_ number. He tried to call again, but it ended in the same way. And then a thought struck him. Why hasn't there been any miscalls from Hikari? It's been weeks, surely she would call. She would call to ask if he was ok and that he was having fun. Then why hasn't she called?

He dialed a different number. Someone from the other line picked the phone up on the first ring.

"_Hello?" _the person said.

"Hello, is that you, Akira?" Kei asked, quite anxiously.

"_Kei! You finally called! I've been trying to call you but you wouldn't pick up!" _whoa whoa, hold up! Akira is actually happy that Kei called? Usually, she would yell at him or sound irritated. Has the world gone mad!?

"Why? Has something happen?" Even as he was asking, he knew the answer.

"_It's Hikari! T-Tadashi told me that she…transferred out of Hakusenkan…"_

"What!?" Hikari…transferred? But that's impossible! Even if she was going to transfer, surely she would tell him, right? This was just like before, when she was going to move to Kyushu. The idea of her leaving broke his heart. "Akira, tell me everything!"

He heard her cry on the other end. _"I-I don't know…the last time we saw her was when we said goodbye to each other weeks ago. All of us tried to call but it seems she changed her phone number…"_

"Akira, do you know where Hikari is? Is she still in Kyushu or is she somewhere else now?" This was too much. He was free from all of his work and when he was going to call the girl he loved, it was like waking up in a living nightmare.

"_Don't you think I would've gone to see her by now!? I went to Kyushu awhile ago but her family moved to somewhere else… I don't know where she is now, none of us know…"_

Kei dropped his phone and the screen broke when it hit the ground. This was a dream right? A joke? A prank? Anything but real… This isn't happening. Hikari, the girl he loved was gone and no-one knows where she is. Oh please, let this be a dream. This can't be real. Hikari would never abandon them…

What exactly happened when he was working?

**Done! Still too short? I'm sorry guys; I don't have many ideas for this. Gomenasai! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with the third chapter. Please review! :D**

Kei couldn't take it anymore. No matter how many times he called, it ended in the same way. He tried to e-mail her, but he couldn't send any of them.

He was sitting on a couch in his room. He had his face buried in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He was home now. His father and Sui have already heard about Hikari. No matter what they tried, Kei never smiled. Sui's been so worried about his lovely brother. Even though he always calls Hikari a stupid woman, he actually cares about her. When he heard that Hikari was going away to Kyushu, he felt sad and lonely. She tried to be a good teacher for him back then, and he never even said thank you. That was the thing he regretted.

He never felt so lonely before. This was devastating. He tried everything in his power to locate her but he just found out she was in a different country. That was it. Just when he thought nothing could get any worse-

"Nii-chan!" Sui shouted after slamming the door open. Kei groaned. Doesn't Sui know that he's not in the mood right now?

"What is it?" Kei asked lazily.

Sui panted. It took a few seconds before Kei noticed a letter in Sui's hand. "It's from Hikari!" Sui shouted.

"HIKARI?!" No way! It's from Hikari! Kei snatched the letter from Sui's hand, opened the envelope and immediately read the letter. What was inside the letter was horrifying.

_Takishima, how could you? I thought you were a good guy. Takishima, I hate you!_

She…hates him? But for what? He hasn't done anything wrong…

Is it because he hasn't called her lately? But she wouldn't hate him just because of that, right?

"Sui…what does this mean?" Kei looked at his brother. Kei's eyes were full of tears. Almost immediately after Sui saw his lovely brother cry, he took the letter and read the short message.

"THAT STUPID WOMAN! HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT SHE HATES YOU?!" Sui's yell was loud enough for the entire house to hear him. Then the door opened again to reveal Kei's father.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Sui gave his father the letter. He dropped the letter immediately after reading it. He looked at Kei with a shocked look. "Kei, what did you do to Hikari-Chan?"

Kei slowly shook his head. He was working all day and all night. Was that the problem? Did she get frustrated that Kei hasn't called? "I haven't…done anything…"

"Kei, did you try calling her?" Satoru asked.

"Of course I did. But she changed her number." Kei said, or more like whispered. Just reading the letter made him heartbroken. It was as if someone just shot him right through his heart.

"Kei, I-I'm sure that there's an explanation to this…" Satoru tried to assure him. Kei slowly shook his head. He wasn't sure. Hikari sounded so serious in the letter. The letter had her handwriting so it couldn't be from someone else.

"If you two don't mind, I want to be alone…" Kei said, almost lifelessly. They both hesitated though. They wanted to cheer him up but they knew that it was impossible. After all, the one he loved has said that she hates him.

"Alright then. Let's go, Sui." Satoru said. Slowly, Sui nodded and followed his father out of Kei's room.

He lazily laid his back on the couch. This was too much. He felt sick. He gripped on his shirt. It felt like someone was ripping his heart to pieces. He wants-no, he _needs_ to talk to Hikari. He needed to ask what he did wrong. Her parents must hate him too. And Atsushi-

Wait, Atsushi!

Kei grabbed his cell phone and dialed Atsushi's number. With any luck, Atsushi hasn't changed his number yet. When Kei pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear…

_**Beep…beep…beep…**_

Inside, Kei was jumping in happiness. Atsushi hasn't changed his number yet! He waited for a few seconds and then…

"_Hello?" _Atsushi said from the other line.

"Hello, Atsushi?" Kei tried to keep his voice normal and controlled but he still sounded anxious and he was literally shaking.

"_KEI?! Why are you calling me!? I'm hanging up!"_ Atsushi's usual calm voice has completely changed. Atsushi was always calm and peaceful but now Atsushi has snapped.

"No, please, don't hang up!" Kei pleaded.

"… … … _what do you want?"_ thank goodness Atsushi has calmed down a bit. Kei could actually feel the demon growing around Atsushi.

"Atsushi, please, I _need_ to talk to Hika-"

"_Don't even think about it, Kei!"_

"Please…I need to know why she hates me…"

"_WHY? It's because you…you…" _Atsushi was trying so hard not to throw his phone to the wall. This guy was making him sick…

"I was working in Australia the whole time! I have no idea why Hikari suddenly-"

"_Don't play games with me, Takishima Kei!" _Atsushi barked. _"Kei, I'm going to be honest with you, if you ever try to get close to Hikari ever again, I'll make you wish you were never born!"_

"Please, I must talk to Hikari!" Kei insisted.

"_Too bad for you then."_ Atsushi smirked. _"My little sister went out with my parents. I'm alone right now. And thank goodness Hikari isn't here. I don't want her to see me like this."_

"Whatever you guys thought I did, I did not do it! I was-" Kei couldn't even finish his sentence when Atsushi hung up. What exactly happened? Why do Hikari and Atsushi hate him so much? Atsushi, who's always so peaceful and calm actually snapped just because he heard Kei's voice. Just by listening, Kei could tell that Atsushi wanted to rip him apart. It didn't make sense…

What did he do?

**Sooooooo sorry for the short chapter again. Hopefully, I'll have more ideas for the next chapter. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing and especially for the one who followed my fanfic and added it to their favorites. Thank you so much guys \(^O^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school. We're having our mid terms so I'll mostly be on the books than on fanfiction. But I'll do my best to keep updating. Oh! And thank you so much for the reviews and the ones who put this in their favorites and who are following this fanfic. Thank you so much guys :D**

They all sat in silence. None of them had the guts to say anything. The S.A was never this quiet. When Hikari was around, everything was always so lively. She and Kei would have challenges, Akira would yell at Kei if he tried anything with Hikari, and Akira would beat Tadashi up for various reasons. It was always like that. But not today.

Akira couldn't stand it anymore and slammed her tea cup on the table, thus breaking it in the process. Everyone looked at her in shock, not because of what she just did but the fact that she was crying.

Akira raised her head and glared at Kei with tears streaming down her face. "Kei, this is all because of you!" She shouted. Before anyone could calm her down, she continued, "Hikari left because of you! Kei, you were always teasing Hikari, that's why she finally hated you! She left us all because you couldn't treat her better!"

"Akira, that's enough!" Jun shouted.

"Shut up, Jun!" Akira yelled. "The proof is all right here." She grabbed the piece of paper in the middle of the table and waved it in front of him. "Hikari wrote that she hated Kei. This is her handwriting, there's no mistaken it!"

"But she didn't say the reason why. Maybe she just misunderstood something and blamed it on Kei." Tadashi protested.

The others were trying to calm Akira down, but she just kept crying. Only Kei remained still. His skin was the color of chalk, he wore his uniform messily, and his hair was wild. He hasn't said a word to them at all.

"Hikari! Hikari! Hikari!" Akira shouted. Tadashi hugged her tightly to calm her down. Akira tried to squirm out of his embrace but finally gave in and cried on his shoulder.

Everyone was a wreck. Finn, who should have been happy that she studied hard enough to get into S.A, was sobbing in her seat while Ryuu comforted her along with the twins. Ryuu hasn't even looked at any of the animals that he loved so much. Tadashi was always a glutton, but he hasn't even touched the food on the table. Jun hasn't touched his violin since he found out about Hikari, and Megumi didn't even think about singing. But the ones who were depressed the most were Kei and Akira. Well, by the sight of things, Kei was by far the most depressed.

What Kei did next really shocked them. He picked up the knife on the table and hand it over to Akira who held it in confusion. "If you despise me that much…" He lifted his head and looked at her with lifeless eyes. "Then just kill me."

Everyone was taken aback by his words. The way his eyes were almost colorless, the way he said those words just now; it was almost as if they just jumped into a horror movie and Kei was the terrifying creature.

Akira gripped the knife and lifted the sharp tip to Kei's face. "A-Akira!" Tadashi shouted.

"Shut up, Tadashi!" Akira yelled back. "I hate this guy… I hate him more than anything right now…"

"Akira, don't do it!" Finn shouted in alarm.

They tried to snatch the knife away from her but she had pushed them so hard they all fell back and she raised the knife to slash Kei.

…Why?

Akira had stopped right when the knife made contact with his hair. She could end her hatred by just swinging the knife one more time but she couldn't move. Kei looked at her, his mouth half opened. "What are you waiting for?" Kei asked lifelessly again. "Do it."

"I…" Akira sobbed once again. "I…" She dropped the knife and it hit the floor with a soft clink. "I can't…"

"Why?" Kei questioned, just a hint of confusion in his voice. "I thought you hated me."

"I do!" Akira said. "But…I just…can't…"

"Why?" Kei asked again, now feeling a bit annoyed.

"I don't know!" Akira said.

"Akira…" Tadashi hugged her again and she sobbed. "Akira, please don't ever do such a thing."

"But I hate him!" Akira protested.

"But you had no right to attempt killing Kei just now!" Ryuu shouted.

Before Akira could reply, Kei spoke again. "I _wanted_ her to kill me."

Everyone looked at him in shock. "Kei…d-don't tell me you…" Finn started.

Kei looked at her with his lifeless eyes. "I don't want to live anymore."

"_Kei, this isn't the end of the world or anything..."_ Megumi wrote on her sketchpad.

"Maybe to you." Kei commented. "But for me, Hikari _is_ my world. Now that she's gone, what else am I suppose to live for?"

"Kei, there's us and your family." Jun began. Kei just nodded slowly.

Tadashi attempted to put on his usual grin but it turned out a bit forced. "I'm sure Hikari will explain things to us soon. So, until then, we'll just wait." Kei nodded once again.

Throughout the day, they kept watching Kei. They couldn't let him do something stupid to himself. Even Akira joined them to look after Kei. She hated him, it was true. But the fact she still didn't want to kill him was proof enough that she still think of him as her friend. Although, Kei wasn't doing anything at all. He was lying on the grass, watching the clouds. It was either he knew he was being watched so he didn't try anything, or that he actually thought about the things he could live for. Hikari hated him, he knew that. He has no idea why, but wanted to apologize to her so badly. He needed to know where she is.

Just then, his cell phone buzzed in pocket. Slowly sitting up, he reached inside his pocket and answered the call. "What?" He asked lazily.

"_Kei, stop being so depressed over such a small matter." _His grandfather said from the other line. Kei didn't need this right now. Just hearing this man's voice made him feel even worse. He was about to hang up but a sudden thought struck him.

"Did you do something that made Hikari hate me?!" Kei shouted, finally regaining strength.

"_No."_ His grandfather said. _"Kei, forget about that. I need you to get to work. The company needs you so you have to suck it up and face the fact that Hikari no longer loves you."_

Alright, now Kei was _very_ tempted to throw his new cell phone away. This man wasn't helping him at all. But then, thinking about it, it might do some good to work. He wanted to know where Hikari is, but in the same time wants to end his life. If he worked just a bit, maybe he could take his mind off of suicide and focus on something that could keep him alive until he found Hikari.

"Fine, I'll work. I'll even go to London if you want." Kei said.

"_Oh no no no, you don't have to go all the way to London, Kei."_ His grandfather said quickly. At this, Kei was intrigued.

"What? Back then, you were practically begging me to go to London but now you're telling me not to?" Kei questioned.

"_I don't want to tire you. Now, get to work."_ Before Kei could reply, his grandfather hung up. Ok, there was something seriously wrong. The way his grandfather told him not to go to London was suspicious. _Very_ suspicious.

"Well then," Kei began. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, regaining his cool. "I think I'll pay London a visit."

**Too short? I'm so sorry guys, but I didn't have much inspiration for this. Well, I'll try to do better next time. Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh…my…gosh! I'm soooooooo sorry guys! I haven't updated in a long time. I'm so so so so so sorry! Well, the 5th chapter is up. Please enjoy and review :D**

Kei sat impatiently in his seat. How long was the flight going to last? He had a feeling that his grandfather was hiding something, and he was going to find out what.

He looked out at the window and mentally sighed in relief when he could see London already. Although, he had to be honest, he still didn't know how he's going to get the information out of his grandfather. He's a persistent man, and he'll just say that he had no idea what Kei was talking about and call security. So, it all came down to one option: He'll find out on his own. Sure, London was a big city, but he can feel it. There's something in the back of his mind to go down there and find what he was looking for. Hikari.

After a few minutes, the plane landed smoothly. Kei unfastened his seatbelt, took his stuff and went out the plane. He raced down the stairs and went directly to the door. Ok, Kei's in London now, so where should he start? Hikari might be somewhere around Big Ben or maybe in one of the cafés here or perhaps in a public library. He needed to think. But that's exactly the problem. He hasn't been able to think clearly ever since the phone call with Atsushi.

Now, he was in front of the airport. He walked aimlessly around, hoping he might be able to clear his mind.

While he was walking, he caught a glimpse of black hair. His breath was caught in his throat and unconsciously, he ran after her. "Hikari!"

The girl looked back at him. It was her, the girl he was missing the most. He waved his hand so she could notice him. But her reaction wasn't what he wanted. She looked horrified and ran the opposite direction from him. "Hikari, wait!" He ran after her. He pushed through the sea of people, keeping his eyes locked on the running figure. Hikari turned to a corner and Kei quickly ran after her. Luckily for him, she just ran through an alley, where no-one was there.

"Hikari!" Kei shouted. He grabbed her hand and pinned her to the wall. "Hikari…"

His eyes snapped opened when he saw her expression. Her eyes were filled with anger and…hatred. "Takishima, let go of me this instant!"

Kei shook his head firmly. "Hikari, do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

Hikari started squirming, trying to break free from Kei's grip. "Takishima, let go!"

"I'm sorry!" She looked at Kei. "Hikari, whatever I did to make you hate me, I'm so sorry." Kei continued, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Do you honestly think I would ever forgive you?" She hissed.

Now tears were freely running down his cheek. He tightened his grip on her when she started to squirm again. "Hikari, I've been working in Australia the whole time! I have no idea what I did to-"

"Save it, I already heard from Atsushi." Hikari barked.

"And…you still don't believe me?" Kei asked slowly.

"Obviously!" Hikari kicked his leg, but he still didn't budge.

"HEY!"

They nearly jumped when someone shouted at them. Before Kei could react, Hikari was pulled away from him. "Iori?!" Kei shouted in alarm.

"How in the world did you get here, Kei?!" Iori shouted back.

Kei scoffed. "Ever heard of a plane?"

"Tch." Iori looked back at Hikari. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Before Hikari could reply, he had taken her hand and found some marks on her wrist, most likely from Kei's grip. Iori glared at Kei. "So, after my sister, you went to hurt Hikari as well?!"

Kei was about to protest but what Iori had said made him change what he was about to say. "Your sister?"

"Stop acting innocent, Kei!" Iori was about to run at him and tackle him to the ground but was stopped when Hikari pulled his hand.

"Tokiwa, forget it." Hikari said.

"Hikari, don't you remember what he did?!" He grabbed her hand and showed her the marks on her wrist. "He even hurt _you_!"

"I know, and I hate him so much." Kei couldn't believe what she just said. He dropped to the ground, his legs suddenly feeling numb. "But let's just go. You had a long day, didn't you?"

"So? I want to beat the crap out of him!" Iori glared at Kei.

"Yeah, but you know that I hate seeing fights…" Hikari bit her lower lip and her eyes were filled with tears. It's as if she was remembering something awful…

And to much of Kei's surprise, Iori suddenly kissed Hikari! "Let go of her!" Kei demanded. He pulled Hikari away from Iori and held her close to him. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Hikari stomped on his foot and shoved him hard. "Don't touch me!" Hikari screamed.

Iori hugged her tightly, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Kei, I swear, if you do anything more to her, I'm going to burn you alive!" Iori barked.

"But…" Kei started, but couldn't say anything else. The two of them started to walk away from him. "Wait!" Kei begged.

Hikari looked back at him, and it made Kei have a bit more energy. "Please, at the very least tell me what I did…"

Iori sighed heavily, obviously frustrated. His balled fist was shaking, as a sign that he was holding back his urge to hit Kei. "Let's just say that it was something no human could ever forgive." He smirked. "But at least something came out of it. We found out that you don't love Hikari at all, thus stopping you from hurting her any further."

"I _do _love Hikari!" Kei shouted. "I love her more than anything!"

Hikari scoffed. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm with Iori now. Because of your little doing, I'm his girlfriend now." And with that, the two of them were out of sight.

Kei stayed planted on the ground. He held his head in his hands. "Hikari…" He mumbled. With all his energy, he stood up and slumped against the wall. And then his phone rang. With a loud groan, he fished his phone out of his pocket. He hit the green button and brought it up to his ear.

"_Takishima-sama? Where are you?"_ Someone on the other line asked. It was his driver.

"In an alley." Kei said, not bothering to hide the depression in his voice.

"_Um…are you alright?"_ The driver asked.

"Yes. Now please come and get me. The alley isn't far from the airport." Without waiting for a reply, Kei hung up.

A few minutes later, the driver came and Kei lifelessly entered the limousine. After the silent ride, Kei checked into the hotel. He just collapsed onto the bed of to hotel room. He reached into his wallet, and took out a picture. It was him with the whole S.A. Hikari was next to him, having that beautiful smile of hers. He loved that smile so much. It makes his heart melt every time he sees it. Before he knew it, tears were running down his face. He missed her dearly, but today he had confirmed that Hikari honestly hated him. But for what reason?

**Yeah, I know, it was rushed :'(  
I'm soooooo sorry for the bad chapter, guys. I've been busy, you see. And I've been reading at FictionPress recently. It's filled with tons of stories! I published a story, and if you guys are interested, I can tell the link. You can review and tell me if you are so I'll put it in the next chapter :) **


End file.
